


akai kodou

by hereticpop



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha and Aoi kissed on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	akai kodou

He is mad about the kiss. He pretends to be the selfish little attention whore that cannot stand when the others break the rules because he is the only one to do it. But it is a pose and someone besides himself knows it too.

Ruki is short, always been, but it rarely makes him feel uncomfortable. Now is one of those rare moments, when Aoi looks down on him and makes him step back until he hits the wall. Through the thin sweaty fabric of his t-shirt he can feel that the wall is oh so cold.

“You can even fuck him for all I care. Just not on stage,” Ruki says and it’s a lie and they both know it so well because his words scream with hurt and rage.

“You can’t tell us what to do.”

A hand decorated with the silver Vivienne Westwood ring digs into Ruki’s chest. It maneuvers skillfully between the ribs straight to the heart and squeezes it in a firm grip. Ruki wonders if Aoi can hear the rushing rhythm pounding in his closed fingers. One could write a song to this.

“I know,” he finally says, lowering his gaze which met Aoi’s mocking one for just a second. Then, before he even realizes, Aoi is gone.


End file.
